For a personal use vehicle, a driver can permanently configure the components of the vehicle according to the driver's preferences. For example, the driver can adjust the seat and mirrors, set preferred radio stations, set a preferred temperature, adjust the steering wheel setting, and the like. For frequent use vehicles (e.g., car rentals or shared vehicles), drivers and passengers must make adjustments to the various components of the vehicle for each use.